RWBYKARE: Intro A
by TeamMCDS
Summary: A young vigilante stops a gang of boys from beating up a Faunus girl. Later, he learns his actions may carry consequences.


RWBYKARE

It was a dark and starry night over the kingdom of Vale. Most of the citizens of that fair kingdom were asleep in their dwellings with only a few shops still being open in the residential district. The night air was peaceful with the occasional noise being the gust of wind that blew through the district.

A silent figure, hooded and cloaked, dashed across the rooftops of the residential district, pausing occasionally as if looking or listening for something. The figure reached the edge of a building and looked over it. A shop with the sign "Henry's Mart" was open with the lights on. The shop owner, a human male, was talking to the customer, a female cat Faunus, over the counter. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation because they soon shook hands and the cat Faunus departed the store with three medium-sized grocery bags filled to the rim with various goods.

As the figure watched, the Faunus turned down an alley and set off at a jogging pace, looking over her shoulder occasionally as though nervous that someone was following her. She turned left and then a shriek cut the night air. The figure ran to where she had turned and looked down to see the Faunus frozen with terror in front of four boys in their late teens.

"You're trespassing in our territory, pussycat," a short-haired blond boy said.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," the Faunus stuttered. She tried to turn around but a fifth boy came up behind her and pushed her over, causing her to drop the groceries she was carrying. The boys laughed at her as she scrambled to pick up the spilled contents of her grocery bags. She reached for a package of beef but a brown-haired boy put his foot on it in such a way that she couldn't wrench it free.

"We're bored and wanna have some fun, little kitten."

The brown-haired boy lifted his foot from the package of beef and regrouped with his gang who closed in on the helpless Faunus, malicious intent upon their faces. Above them, the figure jumped down from the rooftop, using his outspread cloak to slow his descent. He landed between the boys and their prey. The group stopped in their advances as the figure spread out his arms.

The figure spoke, "Leave her alone. Or you will regret it."

The boys looked around but then realized that there were five of them and only one of him.

"Get him, boys!" The leader yelled.

As the gang ran at the shadowy figure, he plunged his hand into his cloak, withdrew a silvery kunai dagger, and hurled it into their midst. The dagger exploded in a cloud of thick steam, disorienting the group of boys. The figure dashed into the fog and the boys who were flailing around in it. The figure grabbed two of them and bashed their heads against each other, breaking their skulls and knocking them out stone cold. He seized the third, slammed him against the brick wall of the alley, pulled out a yellow kunai, and pressed it against the boy's skin. A powerful surge of electricity ran from the kunai to the flesh, rendering him unconscious.

As the third boy fell, the figure dashed through the dissipating fog after the last two boys. He drew a short baton from his right hip which became a bo-staff with two button clicks, whacked the back of the fourth boy's legs with it, tripping him up, before delivering a solid punch to his head, incapacitating him.

The leader seemed to be now aware that his companions were no longer able to assist him. He stood in front of the Faunus who was still on the ground, her hands over her head, covering her feline ears. The blond looked around as the fog slowly cleared away to see his companions lying about the alley unconscious.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted.

"Here." whispered a voice behind him.

He turned around with a scream of shock which was then cut short as the figure's gloved fist connected with his jaw, breaking it.

The gang leader fell over and the figure turned to the Faunus who was still on the ground with her hands over her head. The figure pressed the buttons, the bo-staff turned back into a short baton which he stowed back into his trench-cloak before holding out his hand to the Faunus girl. She raised her head, took his hand, and he helped her up to a standing position.

"Thank you for taking care of those ruffians," the cat Faunus said once she was on both her feet again.

The figure didn't speak but nodded. Then he placed his arm across his chest and bowed to the Faunus before letting off another steam kunai, concealing his escape.

Back among the rooftops, the shadowy figure leaped across roof after roof with great skill and precision till he much less crowded area of the residential district. He leaped down from the rooftop and began to run, zigzagging every so often. Soon, he arrived at a small white house. He quietly opened the door, slipped inside, took off his hood and cloak, and proceeded to take off his boots. Once he had taken off his boots, he removed a stretchy black cap that hid his entire head and face down past his chin.

He was a boy of about seventeen years of age with a neat mane of medium-length dark brown hair tied into a ponytail at the back, and a round face with a square jaw. There were no signs of pimples, freckles, or other blemishes on his face. His face was so clean that he might have been a very handsome young boy except for one oddity: a blindfold completely covered his eyes and the long ends of the blindfold were slung across his back where they fell two feet from where the knot was.

He stiffened, as though listening for something. Suddenly, he whipped out one of his kunai but was slammed against the wall by a green, white, and brown blur.

"WHAT. ARE YOU THINKING?!" Shouted the blur who turned out to be a very tall man with a white button-down shirt, yellow tie, dark green pants, opaque rounded glasses, and wild green hair. "Do you realize you could hurt someone with that thing?!"

"Let me go, Oobleck!" the blind boy yelled.

Oobleck dragged the boy by the arm into the cellar of the cottage. Once inside, Oobleck closed the door, bolted it shut, and turned to face the brown-haired boy who stood in front of shelves lined with various teas and coffees, his arms folded. Oobleck paced back and forth in front of him.

"So, Alex... you are the vigilante which has been getting attention in the residential district of Vale for the past week, am I correct?" Oobleck asked.

Alex said nothing but nodded.

"Why did you do what you did tonight?" Oobleck continued.

"Those boys were going to hurt that poor Faunus girl," Alex responded with anger tainting his voice, "They have no respect for the Faunus so I have no respect for those boys. My father taught me at an early age that the Faunus are not to be looked down upon but respected and treated like we would treat any normal human being."

"But did he tell you that it was alright to pulverize humans who treat Faunus with such harsh discrimination?" Oobleck challenged.

"No, but- "

"The boys were transferred to a local hospital with the following injuries," Oobleck cut across Alex, "Three cracked skulls, lightning-induced paralysis, and a broken jaw."

"-They were going to do something nasty to her," Alex protested.

"Be that as it may, the actions you took tonight were not much different than those of the White Fang," Oobleck stated.

"If I can save someone from being abused, I will do it," Alex said, hanging his head shamefully.

"I admire your will to help those who cannot help themselves, but you do not have the right to take the law into your own hands without the approval of the kingdom, Alexander," Oobleck replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "When you applied to Beacon, I saw that your test scores and combat performance far exceeded those of your peers. But by taking the law into your hands before you are a licensed Huntsman, you are throwing all of that away."

Oobleck stopped speaking and looked at Alexander. Alexander waited. Then Oobleck sighed.

"I will not tell anyone what your actions have caused tonight. But, if you ever, and I mean ever, take the law into your hands before you become a fully-licensed Huntsman, I will make sure you can never apply for any other Huntsman Academy. Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor Oobleck," Alex said, with a slight look of fear on his face. "I won't do it again."

Oobleck got up and headed for the cellar door. "You may leave now. But remember what I have said about your actions tonight."

"Yes, Doctor."

Oobleck opened the cellar door and went to his bedroom. Alexander went upstairs to his room. Once inside, he took off the rest of his clothes save his boxers and undershirt, hung up his weapons on a wall-rack, put on a black bathrobe, and got into bed. His pet kitten, Lulamoon, opened her yellow eyes as he approached the bed and she purred softly. Alex gently patted her on her black furry head before pulling out his scroll. He turned the volume down, and selected the song "Mirror Mirror."

Placing his scroll on his bedside table, Alexander slipped under the cover of his blanket, and Lulamoon padded along the bed before snuggling herself close to her master's head. Her purring intensified while the vocalist sang:

"_Mirror, tell me something_

"_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

"_Mirror, tell me something_

"_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

"_Mirror, what's inside of me_

"_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"_

The vocalist continued to sing with greater intensity:

"_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

"_Save me from the things I've seen!_

"_I can keep it from the world_

"_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

"_Mirror, mirror, tell me something_

"_Who's the loneliest of all?"_

As the song built up in intensity, it suddenly dropped into a very calm tone.

"_I'm the loneliest of all…"_

The song finished and from Alexander's blindfolded eyes, tears were running down his cheeks…


End file.
